


movie night

by daybreakings



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, fluff stuff, this was actually from a prompt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakings/pseuds/daybreakings
Summary: Sooyoung and Haseul unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them.





	movie night

“C’mon, we never do this!” Hyejoo pleaded while looking at the other members, the TV already showing the first 30 seconds of the paused movie. She knew they were all a bunch of scaredy-cats but she was sure they’d have fun watching it together. 

“If we never do it then it must be for a reason”, Hyunjin said curtly already anxious just thinking about having to sit through 2 hours of a plotless thing that would just make her feel scared for the rest of the week. She hated horror movies with a passion. 

“It could be fun.” Jinsoul spoke up and Hyejoo clapped her hands excitedly. “It  _ will  _ be fun, we’re all here together after all and it’s just a movie.” She added. Haseul got up from the couch to help Sooyoung set the plates and napkins for the pizza they were about to have. “How about we all eat together and then those who don’t want to watch it can go to their rooms?” Haseul saw Heejin smile gratefully. 

They were all more or less cuddled up on the couch. Chaewon hiding her face in Hyejoo’s neck every time the eerie score started. Jiwoo and Jungeun would scream together while clutching Jinsoul’s arms, who’d laugh at inappropriate times scaring everyone. Sooyoung sat with her back to the end of the couch, her legs resting on Haseul’s lap, taking a lot of space as usual. Both of them trying to remain composed, only slightly looking away during scary scenes.

“So… this is actually fun!” Jinsoul exclaimed while the others rolled their eyes. 

* * *

Sooyoung was taking a sip from her hot and hopefully calming tea when she saw Haseul entering the kitchen. She would’ve let out a very loud and startling laugh at the way the other girl clutched to her chest not expecting to see her there if her presence hadn’t also made Sooyoung take a deep breath to calm herself. It was just Haseul. Not a demon. Everything was fine. 

“Jesus Sooyoung, weren’t you supposed to be sleeping? What are you doing here?” Haseul walked past her to get a glass of water and then sat on the chair next to her. “Is it because of the movie we watched?” The girl asked genuinely curious. 

Sooyoung could, of course, tell her the truth. Yes, every time she closed her eyes she would picture an evil otherworldly creature hanging from the ceiling ready to drag her to the pits of hell. She knew it was ridiculous and that it was just her mind playing tricks but her brain couldn’t stop. It didn’t help that every little noise the other girls made while sleeping would send a jolt of panic running through her body. Yes, it was because of the goddamn movie Hyejoo made them watch. She scoffed, taking a long sip from her tea. “Of course not. That movie was ridiculous.” She turned to look at Haseul who looked a little bit tense beside her, she tried to read the girls’ expression. “Were you scared?” 

It was Haseul’s turn to play it off while being scared was the very reason why she was there. She made sure to turn on all of the lights on her way to the kitchen and almost had a heart attack after seeing Sooyoung but she couldn’t let the girl know that or she’d be teased for the rest of her days. “Nah, the movie was actually funny. I was just really thirsty and couldn’t sleep.” She drank from her glass as if to make a point. 

“Why did you turn on all of the lights then?” Sooyoung asked with a bit of a smile on her face, teasing Haseul was her favorite activity and it would definitely distract her mind. 

“I didn’t want to bump into things and wake the girls up.” Haseul rolled her eyes. Her foot accidentally bumped into Sooyoung’s legs and the other girl let out a yelp almost dropping her cup. 

The action surprised Haseul as well but she couldn’t help but laugh at Sooyoung’s face. “Oh my God, I should’ve taken a picture of your face just now!” It was always so refreshing seeing the other girl’s cool appearance break down. 

“Shut up. I just wasn’t expecting that! My reaction was completely normal.” Sooyoung got up to place her cup of tea on the sink. “C’mon we should go sleep now, we have to get up early.” Haseul followed her but before they left the kitchen she had to tease the taller girl a bit more. 

“Do you want me to come over and cuddle so you won’t get even more scared?” She got closer and hugged Sooyoung from behind, squeezing her. The other girl didn’t turn around, not wanting to give in so easily. 

“You think you’re cute but you’re really annoying.” She continued walking, turning off the lights while Haseul still had her arms around her. 

“And you love it!” Haseul exclaimed and Sooyoung shook her head, a small smile on her face. “Shut up, Haseul.” They had finally reached Sooyoung’s room when she turned around to look at the shorter girl’s face. “And I do want cuddles but not because I’m scared.” She tried to pull a serious face. 

Haseul beamed, actually glad she wouldn’t sleep alone as well. “If thinking that will help you sleep, then do your thing.” She couldn’t help but tease a bit more. 

“Shut up before I change my mind.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes in annoyance but took her hand and lead them to her bed anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's my first time writing anything from loona!! kudos, comments, you know the drill. 
> 
> twitter: @aniejins  
curiouscat: aniejinss


End file.
